The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass
by Master Hand
Summary: The ocean is a merciless thing. It will attempt to seize and drown you – not unlike the concept of life. Time will not stop to wait for you. That is why you must be ready. A Phantom Hourglass novelization.
1. Chapter 1: Separation

Hello – as you must have assumed by now, this is a "novelization" of the recent Zelda video game, Phantom Hourglass. I have completed the game only once through – if I make an obvious error, kindly let me know. Furthermore, I do not necessarily plan to strictly write only the actual adventures and plot; nor I will not include every minute sub-game or side quest. In simple terms, there might be a "filler chapter" or two.

I ask you not to complain over the rate of my working pace – while I am presenting this novel publicly, I am still writing for my own pleasure. Is that not also the true reason for many authors here?

Henceforth, I sincerely hope that you will enjoy this novel of Phantom Hourglass as much as I will enjoy writing future chapters.

* * *

"Our story begins not long ago… There was a young girl, savvy to the seas and head of a band of pirates. Her name was Tetra. She was pretty, brash, and brave. Tetra and her handsome pirates set out to explore the vast and unfamiliar seas. 

"One day on a stop at an island, Tetra met a young boy dressed in green. After a series of strange events, the two began traveling together...

"They found old ruins, and light enveloped Tetra. At once, she transformed into a beautiful princess. Her lineage traced back to an ancient, ruined kingdom. She was Princess Zelda of the Kingdom of Hyrule.

"Just then, a huge, ominous king appeared! He carried Princess Zelda away… The evil king sought the sacred power passed down to Hyrulian princesses. He schemed to take the power and use it himself. The boy chased after him, determined to save the princes…

"The boy crossed seas and climbed mountains. The journey was perilous. He slayed evil monsters and used their power to become a true hero. After long and hard adventuring, he defeated the evil king. And beautiful Princess Zelda was rescued at last.

"Later, the two set out with the brave pirate crew in search of new lands… Yes, they set sail together! A happy pirate ending!"

On a large pirate ship, a boy, clad in a striped red and white shirt and a bright blue bandana, grinned impishly over a framed image of a crudely-made image of paper. Niko had a horribly grotesque case of buck teeth.

"So, what did you think of my amazing paper cutouts?" Niko grinned, addressing his companion, "Did you guess that Tetra was really Princess Zelda?!" His response was only the sound of seagulls and the crashing ocean waves.

Niko blinked. "Hey! Link! Are you sleeping, swabbie?"

The blonde-haired boy named Link – dressed in a green tunic, and shirt, along with white pants and tan boots – lifted his head (with a long, green, tipped hat), finally awakened from his slumber. Clearly, Niko's story with his "amazing paper cutouts" did not thrill him. A sharp voice suddenly pierced through the air.

"Link! _Link!_" The owner of the voice was a young girl his age in simple clothing and her honey-colored hair twisted in an odd bun, marching along the quarter deck. She spotted Link, and approached him, frowning. "Stop messing around down there!" She snapped, "You're supposed to be on lookout!"

Link stood on his knees, blinking drowsily, "S-sorry, Tetra… captain…" He yawned, and his head fell back, bobbing rather dangerously. The female captain sighed in disgust, shaking her head.

"Hah! Some legendary hero you are." Tetra snorted, "Who'd believe you saved me from the evil king?"

Another of her crew, Mako, approached. He shifted his chipped glasses, and said, "Princess Zelda, we're nearly at that spot in the sea!" He was replied first with an irritated groan.

"I told you not to call me Zelda! 'Tetra' worked just fine before, you know." She rolled her eyes, as though her band of pirates were a bunch of idiotic buffoons. Which might have been half-true. "But enough about that! So, this is where the Ghost Ship is said to appear, right? Stay on the lookout for a creepy-looking ship!"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Niko had appeared behind Tetra, his eyes apprehensive, "What about all those ships that went missing? I say the Ghost Ship is behind all of it!"

"That's right, Niko. Every ship disappears." Tetra sneered, her voice full of sarcasm. "And it's because of that scaaaaaaary Ghost Ship!"

"G-ghosts…?!"

The man at the wheel, Gonzo, called, "Hey, Tetra! They say these seas are protected, yeah? Something about a spirit called the Ocean King. Wouldn't a spirit like that protect the ships? Unless there really is an evil Ghost Ship…"

"Don't be ridiculous. There's no such thing as a Ghost Ship! I bet it's just some pirates up to no good." Tetra replied.

"Then why are we on the lookout?" Mako murmured.

Ignoring him, Tetra continued, "I'll expose them as a bunch of frauds, and remind them that there are rules to being pirates! Besides, I doubt that there really is an Ocean King, anyway-"

Link, who had previously been rubbing his bleary eyes, suddenly gasped. The clear, blue sky had abruptly become an unsettling gray, and fog surrounded the ocean around them. He rose, grimacing. Something was not right.

"Hey…look!" Niko whimpered, "The air feels chilly… Eerie, even. I say we take a detour around this creepy place."

Tetra turned on him, "Quit being such a cucco! We're here to see the world, not to take detours!"

"Ship ahoy!" Zuko shouted from the crow's nest of the ship, "Tetra… I can see a ship… Yeah, a ship… up ahead!"

Indeed, a large ship – much bigger than that of the pirates – was emerging from the thick fog. This ominous-looking ship, decayed and worn, with a golden skull and two lanterns emitting bright azure glows on its front, was approaching them. The ship was soon right next to the pirates.

"It-it's… THE GHOST SHIP!" Niko shrieked, "These waters really are cursed!"

"And you call yourself a pirate!" Tetra scoffed, "It's just a ship… But it _does_ look like it could be the Ghost Ship… There might even be a load of treasure on board!

"That's it. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this!" With that, she leapt nimbly onto the handrail and onto the supposed Ghost Ship. Link and Niko gasped, and tried to stop her, but it was far too late – she had boarded the ship. There was nothing they could do. Link hung onto the handrail and waited. But he did not have long to wait.

Merely seconds later, lighting crashed; at the exact same time, Tetra's voice rang out into the ocean air, screaming. And then, the scream ended. The pirates gaped, disbelieving.

The ship began to move backwards.

For a moment, none of the crew moved, until they all realized: They had somehow lost their captain to an anonymous ship, possibly the Ghost Ship, _and it was retreating_.

Link sprang into action – he launched himself from the handrail and managed to hang from the railing of the Ghost Ship. Voices from the pirates rang from behind him, and he did not listen to them – he could not hear them. He glanced backwards, but the pirate ship had disappeared into the fog. He gulped, and tried to pull himself up.

And slipped.

Screaming, Link plunged into the ocean waters.

* * *

Light. 

A bright light – he could see it, it was _right there_. It was a strong light, it was powerful. He reached out to touch it, but it edged away from him.

Darkness.

A black pool of darkness was engulfing the light, as though it were a monster. As though it were… evil. He backed away from it, but it approached him.

"Link…"

And Tetra was there, in the light, her hand reaching for him. He tried to grasp it, but the darkness pushed him back.

"Save me…"

The pool was now becoming a tunnel. He tried to call her name – maybe it would bring her back. Maybe…

"Link…"

It wasn't working! He could do nothing, it was hopeless – _he_ was hopeless… The light was fading now.

"Save me… Link…"

Nothing.


	2. Chapter 2: This Always Happens

**Chapter Two: Sword Re-Training**

Water.

He could hear waves. That must mean that he was alive. He opened his eyes, and sunlight immediately blinded him; he endured the glare and sat up. He glanced around. There was no sign of Tetra; nor was the pirate crew or Ghost Ship around. Apparently, he was on some sort of a sandy shore, lined with palm trees.

Was he on an island? That seemed to be the case, but which island? In his travels of the Great Sea, he had come to identify every single charted island on the map. Yet, he could not recognize this one. Then, where…?

"Oh, phew! You're awake!" An odd twinkling sound, like a chime, suddenly filled Link's pointy ears. He looked up – it was a white fairy, and, judging by its voice, was female.

"You weren't moving, so I thought you were done for!" the perky fairy continued, "But it looks like you're gonna be fine." She fluttered excitedly. "I'm Ciela! As you can tell, I'm a fairy. See, I found you here when I was just wandering around."

Link smiled, "I'm Link. Thank you, Ciela!"

"Don't worry about it! But, say, what happened to you?"

The smile faded, and Link immediately jerked up from his sitting position, remembering. He stammered, "It… a Ghost Ship… took my friend, Tetra. Our shipmates-"

"What?! Your friend was taken by a Ghost Ship?!" Ciela cried, "So you were trying to go after her, and you got separated from your own ship, huh?"

Link nodded, "That's right."

Had she been granted a mouth, Ciela would have frowned. "Is it the Ghost Ship people have been talking about? They say that those it takes are never seen again!"

"Please, tell me more!" Link panicked, "What about Tetra?! I… I'll never see her again…?"

"Well, I bet Grandpa will know all about it. I lost my memory… a long time ago. When I woke up on this beach, Grandpa rescued me! He's very sweet, so there's absolutely no need to worry!" She turned towards a house nearby. "Our house is just up there. Come on!"

Ciela fluttered over to the hut, as Link followed closely behind. He pondered over Ciela's words – she said that she'd lost her memory… How terrible, being unable to recall all past memories and nostalgia. And yet, despite such a fate, she was a rather cheery fairy. For that, he had to admire her.

* * *

"Grandpa!" Link had entered the house, where an elderly man stood beneath Ciela. He wore a celery-colored shirt and cyan jacket – he also held an odd red staff, which was larger than him and shaped a bit like a conch shell. The man smiled from behind his beard.

"Ah, hello, traveler." He said warmly. "So your name is Link? I am Oshus, and I live on this island. Ciela told me all about what happened to you… I also hear that your friend was taken by the Ghost Ship."

At this, Link's head dropped gloomily, remembering Ciela's words. "…Yes."

Oshus nodded sagely. "I understand that you want to find the Ghost Ship. However, you mustn't."

The boy's head snapped back up. "What?"

"But, Grandpa! What are you saying?! Link's friend was carried away!" Ciela objected.

"Pure evil fills the sails of the Ghost Ship." The elderly man told her, "It roams the seas in search of victims to capture… And no one has ever escaped from it. You'd be better off far away from it." He shook his head, "No. To seek out that ship means to seek out your own doom."

"That's why we have to do something, Grandpa!" Ciela cried.

"Oh, mercy…" Oshus sighed, turning to Link. He studied him thoughtfully. "You aren't going to give up, are you?"

Link nodded, "No," he said simply.

"Young people…" Oshus sighed once more. "There is a port to the east from here. There, you should find a sailor by the name of Linebeck. I'm sure he'll tell you more of the Ghost Ship."

He handed Link a map displaying an island; more specifically, the island he was on. On it were details of the terrain, houses, bridges, a temple…

"If you'll look there, you'll see the port along the southeastern section of this island – Mercay Island." Oshus pointed to the corresponding location on the map.

"Linebeck? You mean that guy who came to visit us earlier, Grandpa? He asked about the Ghost Ship! I remember him!" Ciela fluttered over to Link. "I'll go with Link and show him who Linebeck is. That's OK, right?"

"…Yes, I suppose that's all right. I'm sure you can help Link." Oshus submitted.

Ciela jubilantly circled Link's head, "Thank you, Grandpa! Let's go, Link!" She left the house, leaving Link and Oshus alone.

"She's always been antsy, that one…" Oshus commented. "Now, Link… Lately, there have been many monster sightings. I succumbed to you, telling you about Linebeck… But do be careful out there. And if you ever need help, seek me out."

Link nodded, "Don't worry, sir. Ciela and I will be fine!" With that said, he ran off to join the fairy.

"…Young people…" Oshus repeated.

* * *

"All right, let's go!" Ciela said. "No time to waste, after all!" Link nodded, and started towards a path leading north.

"Ah! No! Not that way!" Ciela immediately flew in his path, halting him. "Grandpa forbids me to go up that path, because of all the monsters over there!" She gestured towards a nearby stone bridge, "That way leads to the other section of Mercay, and it's the fastest, too! Come on-"

As soon as she had said those last words, a vibrant shaking occurred, nearly taking Link off his feet. "Uwah!"

When it stopped, as suddenly as it had come, Ciela yelped, "What was that? Another earthquake?!"

"'Another' earthquake?" Link asked. "There have been a lot of monsters _and_ earthquakes recently?"

"Yup – bad signs, for sure. And I bet there are even worse things to come!"

Link frowned. Was Mercay truly a part of the familiar Great Sea? He hadn't experienced any earthquakes for a long while, not since his past adventures approximately three months ago. However, he shrugged it off, and followed Ciela to the bridge, along a powerful waterfall.

It was now a broken-in-half bridge.

A woman standing before it was in frustration. "Oh, heavens! That quake just broke the bridge again! Every time there's a big quake, the bridge breaks!" She turned to Link. "If you want to get to town on the other side, there's another way, fortunately. Unfortunately, it leads through a scary cave, packed with monsters. You might as well wait for the bridge to be fixed."

Link moaned, wondering why he had abandoned his first blade. It was likely somewhere deep under the Great Sea… "Now what?"

Ciela giggled, beckoning him away from the woman. "Well, Grandpa would definitely want us to stay out of trouble, and tell us to wait for the bridge to get repaired… But your friend is in danger, so we can't waste time!" she whispered.  
"So what do we do?" Link asked, intrigued.

"Grandpa's storage," she fluttered over to a hole in the stone wall (hidden by some barrels) by Oshus' house, "is over here. He should have a sword in there. But you'll need to know a secret number in order to get inside – I think it's the number of palm trees on the beach, where I found you. Sneaky!"

Thus, the two ran off to the beach. There were exactly seven palm trees along the shore, not counting a couple of normal trees in the corner.

"Well, that's that!" Ciela chimed. "Let's go raid Grandpa's storage room!"

Oshus' storage was not very extravagant, as Link had slightly been hoping for. It was a simple cave, with an odd door at the other end, accompanied with a wooden sign. The door, a thick slab of stone, with an aged, teal-colored glyph-like symbol on it, would not budge.

"Here, Link!" The ever-perky fairy was twinkling above the sign. There was writing on it:

"'Keep your hands off my things. Please ask first. –Oshus–' Are you sure this is a good idea?" Link read aloud, before turning to Ciela.

"Of course it is! This is to find your friend, after all!" she insisted. "Write the number on the sign; come on."

He raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Without ink?"

"Just do it."

Hesitantly, Link took a plain quill from his pocket and placed it on the sign. He glanced at Ciela, and back at the sign. Finally, he drew a line to the right, followed by another drawn southwest: the number seven. As he did so, black ink instantly formed, trailing the quill's path.

At once, miraculously, the stone door began to sink into the ground. The path was opened. Beyond was a small room – separated by a tiny bridge over a moat of water – with a treasure chest. He ran over to the chest and pulled up the head – he drew out a plain, but well-cared for, sword. The handle had a small blue jewel, and the blade was somewhat small, but would deliver clean slices – it reminded him of the sword he had once held, long ago…

"You got a sword!" Ciela exclaimed, "Ooooh! We shouldn't tell Grandpa we took it; he'd be worried sick. But at least we can protect ourselves from those monsters!"

Link smiled, "You're so shameless, Ciela."

Of course, there was no chance of not being spotted by Oshus, who was waiting for them at the entrance of the cave. The man frowned.

"Exactly what do you plan to do with my sword?!"

"Grandpa, I'm sorry, but we just had to! We can't abandon Link's kidnapped friend! We can't wait for the bridge!" Ciela protested, but Oshus held up a hand to silence her.

"Yes, I understand. But I cannot let you go without showing you how to handle that sword."

Link shook his head, "Ah, no, that's all right. I know how to use a sword very well – three months ago, I had to let it go, but-"

"Then you may be rusty," Oshus interrupted him. "Come, meet me in the house."

* * *

"Watch closely, Ciela. Link! Even a good sword can be bad… if mishandled, that is. Therefore, I must revive to you the basics of swordplay! You will use these logs as stationary targets to practice with.

"We will begin with the targeted attack. Keep a sturdy eye on your foe, and jump at it, swinging your sword over your head. Yes, that's it!

"…Now for the side slash. If it is difficult to keep a target onto enemies, use the side slash instead. Just swing your sword in a horizontal direction, or thrust the sword directly at the target. Perfect! Keep at it-

"_Do I look like a target to you?!_

"…You seem to fully understand the side slash. Finally, the spin attack. Spin quickly while drawing forth your blade. Yes! Form big circles to unleash the spin attack!

"…Superb. I can teach you no more. Now you must swim out on your own as you venture out among the monsters. Remember: come to me if you seek help."

* * *

The path was indeed littered with monsters.

Fortunately, there were, so far, only transparent moving blobs of a red jelly-like substance. These creatures – Red ChuChus – were virtually harmless, and could only jump around, trying to slam into a wanderer. Otherwise, their bulging eyes could make a small child cry in fright.

Needless to say, Link had had tougher enemies in his past experiences.

Along the path, he and Ciela encountered an odd grey stone, crafted in a strange fashion.

"That's a Gossip Stone," Ciela said. "Try hitting it with your sword. It may tell you something good." And so he did. He struck the stone, which bounced like a jelly – or perhaps a ChuChu.

The Gossip Stone made a "Boing-oing!" sound, and a bodiless voice called from within it called, "Roll into that big tree there and see what shakes loose! Roll too much, however, and you'll get dizzy!"

Link stared at the stone in disbelief. "T-That thing _talked_?!"

"It's common knowledge, really." Ciela told him. "Haven't you ever seen a Gossip Stone before?"

Link shook his head in amazement, and somersaulted straight into the large tree beside them, causing a red rupee to fall from it.

"See? Gossip Stones never lie!" Ciela beamed.

Rupees were Hyrulian currency; with a small green rupee being worth one rupee, a blue worth five, and a red worth twenty. There were also big green and red rupees, worth, respectively, a hundred and two hundred rupees.

The pair continued up through the path, entering a cave leading to Mountain Passage. There, they found an expansive room. Along the north end were four horizontally-lined levers, each to be pulled back, along with a locked door in the center and a stone tablet. On the west and east ends were two more rooms, each filled with bat-like monsters called Keese and a single stone tablet.

Ciela fluttered over to the centermost stone tablet, reading the words embedded into it. "'Pull the four levers in the correct order. Or else.' Well, that's just great," she said sarcastically. "Now what?"

Fortunately, Link easily solved the issue by reading the other two tablets; each held clues explaining which levers to pull first. Returning to the center room, he pulled the corresponding levers in the correct order. He was rewarded with a small metal key, which somehow fell into the middle of the room.

"Weird." Ciela said as they moved towards the locked door. Link placed the key into the lock and turned it. The door opened, but the key somehow snapped, making it unusable.

"…This always happens." Link sighed, holding up a fragment of the key wistfully, before tossing it aside.


	3. Chapter 3: Temple of the Ocean King

**Chapter Three: Temple of the Ocean King**

After a ridiculous series of events – including an hour-long chase of a mischievous rat holding onto a key – Link and Ciela finally reached the exit, where the sunlight shone in their eyes.

"Look! We made it to the port!"

Indeed, they could now see the port among the scattered houses and shops. A small but magnificent steamboat rested there, as though waiting eagerly to leave the island and roam the ocean waters. Link glanced to the west, where the bridge lay, still in shambles.

"It's so much farther to walk when the bridge is out!" Ciela exclaimed. "Now that we're here, let's go look for Linebeck. I've met him once or twice, but I can't say I care for him," she added.

"What's he like?" Link inquired.

"He's an awfully big talker for such a big cucco!" she scorned, "Bragging all the time… But enough of that! Let's just go and find him – he'll be at the port."

But the port was empty of sailors – only a local villager was there, admiring the ship. "Oh, just look at her! What a ship! Time loses all meaning when I gaze upon her… If only she were mine!"

Now that he could see the steamboat clearly, Link had to admire it himself – its main colors consisted of royal blue, white, and a light shade of red. It had a simple wooden handrail and set of wheels, but the apartment in the rear was quite well-crafted. A bronze anchor hung along its side. If not beautiful, this ship looked quite sturdy.

The man turned to Link and Ciela. "It belongs to a sea captain who goes by the name of Linebeck. A fearless soul, I hear. He's seen the whole world, yet never defeat!" (Here, the fairy snorted, mumbling something incomprehensible about cowards and lies)

"Sir, where can I find Mr. Linebeck?" asked Link.

"What? You want to see him, eh? Well, he usually stops by the milk bar, but I haven't seen him in days. Perhaps the bar owner knows where Linebeck has vanished to."

Thanking him, the two departed to the milk bar, just seconds away from the port. The red-cheeked, jovial owner greeted them warmly as he served the single customer a glass of what was supposedly milk. Supposedly.

"Oh – a new customer! Welcome! Typically, lots of locals drift in here to spend away the hours! But… ever since the rumor of the Ghost Ship, less and less come. Bit bad for business… And no offense, sir, but aren't you a tad short to be in here?"

"We're looking for a sea captain by the name of Linebeck," Link said. "Do you know him? Has he been here nowadays?"

"Sure, I know him! And that chair right over there knew him recently! Linebeck just dashed out, saying he was off to the Temple of the Ocean King."

"The Temple of the Ocean King?"

The bar owner shook his head, "I tried to stop the crazy fellow, but off he went to the north side of our isle."

The customer, an elderly man, sprayed milk all over his front. "Did my ears hear that right?! He went to the Temple of the Ocean King?!"

"Why? What's wrong with that?" Link frowned. The elder spun around in his chair.

"Listen up, young 'un. Listen good. The Ocean King is defender of all creation. And that temple up there – the Temple of the Ocean King – was built in his honor. None more worthy! Sadly, a curse was laid on the place, and it gradually sucks the souls from all who enter. No man with common sense dares to step into the temple, so don't even try it! Can't say where your captain friend's gone, but I'll tell you this: _stay out of there!_"

The bar owner nodded. "Yes, steer clear. That's what we all do. But occasionally, a visitor can't resist the temptation."

Link held back a smirk. "Where is it, sir?"

"Right here on your map." The owner tapped a northern section on Link's map, where the image of a dull green temple sat. It was much farther up than the Mountain Passage. "You're not actually going there, are you?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of it," Link waved a hand airily.

* * *

"He was a nice man, but kinda gullible," Ciela said as she and Link ventured up the pathway to the temple. Link had earlier purchased a new wooden shield (worth eighty rupees) from the island's shop, and now had better protection from monsters. 

Soon, they stood among the grayish Temple of the Ocean King, set among a pile of ancient-looking pillars.

"Aha! So this is the Temple of the Ocean King!" Ciela exclaimed. "Legend has it, the temple was built to honor the mighty Ocean King – just like that old man said. But the temple has fallen to ruins, and people say it ruins any who enter! Still, we have to find Linebeck. So, let's dive right on in, Link!"

Once inside, however, Link cringed: three full-body skeletons lay within the room in front of him. It was extremely unsettling. Along the sides of the room, though, stairs led to a small floor above, where he could see a little object – an hourglass? It rest upon a stone pedestal; perhaps it should not be tampered with. Below that floor, a door led to lower depths.

Ciela fluttered wildly, gesturing towards the nearest pile of bones. "Whoa… Look, Link! Looks like someone's skeleton… What do you think it's doing here?"

There was silence. She then said slowly, nervously, "You don't think… this could be Linebeck…?! This is really starting to creep me out…

A bright blue flame suddenly lit above the bones, bringing Ciela to yelp and shift behind Link. As if in a chain reaction, the other two skeletons emitted blue flames. Voices then seemed to resonate from within each one, each with a coarse, low tone:

"I foolishly entered this temple… In moments, it drained the life right out of me…"

"So even if you clear a trap, it resets once you leave… I should have made notes on my map…"  
"I entered the temple in search of treasure… But monsters that could not be slain with a sword stalked the corridors…"

The flames disappeared, and the voices faded as quickly as they had come. Link and Ciela, now incredibly spooked, edged away from the now motionless skeletons.

"W-w-we'd better f-find Linebeck…" Link said weakly, and the two hurriedly rushed downstairs.

The floor below, where they now stood, was quite perplexing. A section of the ground beneath them was emitting a purple hue – it looked somewhat illusionary. They did not have long to ponder over this mystery, however, as a male voice abruptly called out to them.

"…Hey!"

"Hey, Link. Did you hear something?" Ciela asked, to which her companion shrugged.

"…_Hey!_"

"OK, I definitely heard something! Didn't you?" Ciela glanced around. "Hey, look! There's someone over there!"

Indeed, a tall, lanky man with messy bronze-like hair stood near the center of the room, clothed in a long blue coat. Beneath it, a white shirt and cyan vest lay with a bright red scarf – his grey pants, held by a belt with a golden buckle, covered his slightly short legs, which bore brown boots. His eyes were… strange – they seemed to look slanted, as if they were drowsy. The man was waving his arms wildly, trying to catch their attention.

"You! Kid! Over here, kid! Yeah, I'm talking to you. You really came at the right time!"

The man was also standing on a purple panel, but was mostly surrounded by stone walls, minus the areas in front of and behind him; these were replaced by sharp steel spikes. He was trapped.

He continued, "You're lucky you found me! Well, lucky for me, but luckier for you. Now help me!"

"Hm?" Ciela scanned him. "Oh, it's Linebeck!"

The man that was apparently Linebeck was now jumping up and down, frustrated at being completely ignored. "Hey, are you LISTENING?! I said, HELP!"

"What's he screaming about?" Link asked. "Overreacting a bit, isn't he?"

"Hmph. For someone begging to be rescued, he's pretty rude!" Ciela said disapprovingly, flying over to Linebeck.

"What'd you say?!" Linebeck's eyes narrowed slightly, observing the fairy. "Oh, it's that talkative fairy from the old man's place."

He rubbed the back of his neck, grinning cheekily at the two, "Yes, I got it! Listen, can you help me out here? Just pay attention to what I have to say." He put his hands on his hips.

"I know you're a kid and all, but try to listen up! I'm trapped in here, and I have no idea of what to do… Normally, of course, I'd free myself without a problem, but… I sprained my ankle and I can't move. Will you help me?"

"But you were just jumping around right now!" Ciela pointed out.

"That's not the point!" Linebeck interrupted. He turned to Link. "So, kid, are you going to help me or not?"

Link hesitated. The man was obviously lying about his ankle – could he trust a liar? Still, Linebeck was the one would tell them of the Ghost Ship. Also, it seemed that he was the only one around Mercay with a ship…

"…All right." Link decided. Linebeck smirked.

"Good choice, kid. I knew you'd come through for me. Well, then…" He gestured towards his prison. "Do something about these pointy spikes! There's got to be a way to disarm the trap somewhere around here!"

Ciela clearly did not approve of Link's decision. "Fine, Linebeck! Just wait there!"

"Like I have a choice?"

Ignoring the captain, Link stepped forward, about to exit the purple panel and onto the stony floor, when Linebeck started shouting once more.

"Oh, hey! Wait a second! There's something I forgot to tell you…" His face darkened, and said dramatically, "There's one thing you should know about this temple: _it'll suck the life out of you!_"

"Why didn't you tell us that sooner?! That's important information – I completely forgot about that!" Ciela cried irritably.

"Now, now. Calm down. No need to start crying and run away. I know it's scary for you, but… It's not like the temple will suck the life out of you _all_ the time… I'm not exactly sure why, but if you stand on these purple things on the floor, you'll be fine! Hey, show me your map!"

Link held up his map, flipping to the page displaying a detailed map of the Temple of the Ocean King. The temple floor he was on now – labeled as 1F – had an odd shape…somewhat like an hourglass. Purple boxes were spread out among the floor, and in the center room, a huge door with a symbol he vaguely recognized stood ominously.

"See all those purple spaces?" Linebeck called. "They're probably "safe zones". So, basically, move between the purple areas and clear the traps in this temple. Got that?"

It was overwhelming. "O-OK." Link said. Linebeck raised an eyebrow – for a split second, he looked a bit apologetic.

"Keep your strength up, kid." The strange look vanished immediately. "Now get me out of here!"

Link stood on the edge of the purple box, and took a deep breath. No need to panic, he thought. It's just like your past adventures. No problem… But he couldn't help but remember the recent occurrence with Tetra and the Ghost Ship. He'd underestimated the situation, and that had caused him to be careless and slip – and, ultimately, fail.

Wasn't he doing the exact same thing here?

He dashed.

Link immediately gagged – before now, he'd had fresh ventilation in his lungs, but now… It was awful. It was as if tightly compressed poisonous fumes – or worse – had rushed down his throat, clogging it, preventing air. Not only that, but he felt himself gradually, slowly but surely, becoming weaker. Was this really the loss of a soul, or just death? Moreover, which would he prefer?

He reached the nearest safety zone, several meters away, gasping for air. Behind him, he could hear Linebeck shout, "That's it, kid! Keep it up!"

"Link, are you all right?" Ciela had been alongside him the whole time.

"I-I'm fine."

They continued towards another zone, where a huge, white treasure chest lay. Link opened it…only to find nothing at all inside.

"Hey! That's unfair…" Ciela pouted. "Someone got to it before us…"

On the other end of the room, Link found a crystal switch, shaped like an amethyst-colored sphere. There was also a door, but a key was required – thus, the other half of the floor could not be entered. Following Ciela's instruction, Link stabbed at the switch with his sword, and it flashed emerald – the spikes blocking Linebeck's path sank into the ground.

For a moment, the man stood, gaping in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?!" he yelped. "That little boy actually did it!" He noted the sight of an irritated boy holding his sword threateningly over the switch, as though ready to reverse the effect.

"…OK, I'm taking that as my cue to get out of here. Freeeeeeeeeedom!" And with that, he bolted out of his prior jail. The boy followed, finding him at the bottom of the stairway back up. The man was bending over, breathing roughly, despite the fact that he'd only dashed for a couple of yards, unlike his savior.

"Phew… I think we can take a quick breather…" Linebeck wheezed, hands still on his knees.

Ciela fluttered over to him. "Hey! You said you sprained your ankle! You were _running_ perfectly fine, see?! You said you needed our help!"

Linebeck rose, turning to the fairy. "Bah. It's not like you're the ones who did the saving!" He glanced at Link. "Hey, kid! You're pretty brave for someone so short. I mean, not as brave as me…but not too shabby. So, what's your name again?"

Link stood up a bit straighter. "Link. My name is Link!"

"Link, eh? That's a weird name…" Linebeck puffed out his chest. "The name's Linebeck! I'm a real man of the sea," he struck a pose. "Impressive, huh?"

"Not really." Ignoring Ciela, he continued, sighing melodramatically.

"It was pretty smooth sailing for me in the beginning. But then I got myself stuck in that trap. I swear; this place'll suck the life out of you, if you give it the chance! Blasted temple…

"So, what are you doing in a place like this, anyway? And what do you want from me, kid?" he asked.

Link stepped forward. "I want to know about the Ghost Ship!" he blurted out, "I want to find it and track it down!" At this, Linebeck threw his hands up in shock.

"WHAT?! You're looking for the Ghost Ship?!" The hands remained in the air for quite an unnessecary amount of time, before suddenly clamping onto Link's shoulders, shaking him roughly.

"So you're trying to get your hands on that treasure, _aren't you_?!" Linebeck roared.

"W-what?! No-"

"Treasure? What are you talking about?!" Ciela said, causing Linebeck to slow the shaking. "Link is trying to save his friend! She was taken by the Ghost Ship! We came hoping you'd know more about it."

Linebeck nodded slowly. "Oh. Really? Boo hoo. How sweet – I think I'm gonna cry."

Link now looked desperate. "N-no, wait, you don't understand-" Linebeck shook Link even more vigorously.

"Oh, I'm just teasing you, kid," he grumbled. "Well, if that's what this is all about, then I'm on board!" He abruptly released Link, posing once more. "It just happens that I'm here looking for info about the Ghost Ship, too! I was just a step away from succeeding, but I tragically sprained my ankle. Otherwise, I'd have explored this cursed place inside and out by now."

"Liar!" Ciela accused, as Link crumpled to the floor. "I just saw you running like a rabbit!"

"No. No you didn't. That was just an illusion." Linebeck insisted, gesturing towards his perfectly fine left leg. "My ankle's still throbbing! The pain…is unbearable! OooooooOoooOh… Oooooh…the pain… So, anyway, you want to know about the Ghost Ship." He bent down and grabbed the collar of Link's tunic, now strangling him.

"Go on without me, kid! Go grab the clue about the Ghost Ship. It has to be in here, in this temple, _on this floor_. We need it to find the ship. Got that?"

"You're faking it. I think you're just scared to go yourself!" Ciela laughed.

"Not a chance!" Linebeck spun around, folding his arms across his chest; dropping Link in the process. "Normally, I'd be leading the charge down there! But I know how much this means to Link, so I'm_letting_ him have the glory of saving his friend. So, anyway, here… Take this with you, kid. I found this key around here. It might help."

He thrust a small key into Link's hand, whose eyes were currently spinning. Link tried to hold up the key, but failed miserably, wobbling rather dangerously. Linebeck attempted to revive him, but also failed.

"You know what you've got to do, so get to it!" Linebeck then struck yet another pose. "Oh, and…good luck in there, kid!

"…Come on, kid, pull yourself together…"


	4. Chapter 4: The Open Sea

**Chapter Four: The Open Sea**

Link grudgingly stuck the key into the locked door, which was next to the switch that had freed Linebeck, who was lounging around the staircase, humming a tune to himself.

"Lazy bum," Ciela had said.

Pushing the door open, Link revealed a white chest, not unlike the one from previously, and opened it. He pulled out a blue scroll with the image of an anchor on it: a sea chart.

He unraveled it in excitement – the sea chart displayed a map of a vast sea (there were several islands on it, one of them being Mercay Island) and what appeared to be a long rock wall moving vertically, along the middle of the chart; there was a small opening near the top. Small brown boulders littered the waters. What interested Link most, however, was a set of three boulders in the bottom-left corner, questionably shaped like an equilateral triangle.

"Maybe this old map is the clue Linebeck was talking about!" he said. "Let's bring it to him!"

Unfortunately, when they returned, Linebeck was gone.

"Hey! Where'd he go?!" Ciela yelled. "I can't believe it! The nerve of that guy, making us go in here alone! Ooh… I've got some words for _him!_"

Thankfully, when they exited the Temple of the Ocean King – finally entering the glare of the sun – Linebeck was there, waiting for them. He grinned when they approached.

"Oh-ho! If it isn't the little monkey and his twinkly pal!" he rubbed his sunburnt nose in a cocky fashion. "A bit slow on getting the goods, aren't we?"

Ciela was outrageous. "_Slow?!_" she shouted, "How dare you say such a thing! You were quick enough to run away, 'injury' and all! You cucco!"

"What an insult! I was merely hurrying back to my ship!" Linebeck retorted. "Any worthy captain puts his ship before his own life! But tell me, little monkey. What did you find there?" Link pulled out the sea chart, and handed it to him. "Ah, a map! Let me at it!" Linebeck unrolled it, frowning.

"Bah, what's this? Some boring sea map…? Oh, now I see! It is, as we call it in the adventuring business, a treasure map! If we can penetrate through its mysteries, we can find the very prize I'm seeking: the Ghost Ship! We leave now!"

"Well then, shall we depart?" Link grinned, holding out his hand, expecting to be returned the map. Linebeck, however, only patted his head mockingly.

"…And by 'we', I mean 'I'! Farewell, little monkey! I'm off to find me some treasure!" Linebeck promptly turned, and scampered out of sight, heading for the port.

For a moment, neither Link nor Ciela spoke.

The fairy then said slowly, "…Did he really just do that? He muscles in on _our_ map, and then runs off with it?! What should we do now, Link? Track him down?"

"No doubt," the boy responded. "Let's catch up to him! Hurry!" Link ran down the path, towards the town.

* * *

Luckily, Linebeck had not yet departed from Mercay Island. Rather, he was standing by Oshus, in deep conversation, at the port.

"Grandpa!" The two men turned, now acknowledging Link and Ciela's presences.  
"Well, take a look at who's gracing our presence! It's old man Oshus!" Linebeck said.

The elder nodded, "The bridge has been fixed, so I thought I'd check up on the youngsters here… Link, you are truly an amazing lad, emerging from the temple alive! Very brave for one so young… Indeed-"

"You sent me into that treacherous temple too, you old barnacle!" Linebeck snapped.  
"Any who enter the temple unprepared will find it a terrifying ordeal… And most would lose the ambition and flee for their lives upon hearing me say it. But apparently," Oshus glanced meaningfully at Link, "there are true heroes among us…"

Linebeck puffed out his chest boastingly. "That's right, old man; preen my feathers a little more! Yep, I'm famous, all right!" Oshus irritably slammed his staff into the wooden floor.

"I didn't mean you, fool! You're a wreck! You'd be sunk by now if Link here hadn't shown up!"

"I was mortally injured! Normally, I blaze through one or two temples like that one…before breakfast!"

"Calm yourself, Linebeck," Oshus said, "and tell me what you've made of the map from the temple."

Linebeck frowned, folding his arms, "I've inspected it fully. My trained eye finds that it holds no secrets at all!" He started, "But wait, old man! I don't recall mentioning it to you! What do you know of this map?"

Oshus chuckled lightly. "Has the map's puzzle eluded you, Linebeck? If I may see the map…Thank you… Typically, a standard map would simply show you where to go, would it not?"

"Yeah, so? Big deal-"

"_This_, however, is no standard map." Oshus handed the sea chart to Link. "Here, Link. I trust you can solve the puzzle."

Link studied the map thoroughly. Despite what Oshus said, it looked like any other map to him – nothing seemed unusual about the actual map itself. It was just as Linebeck had implied. He idly rubbed the worn paper between his fingers.

The paper peeled off.

He blinked. It was an image of an island, in the southeast corner – when he'd rubbed it, part of the green paper there fell, revealing orange beneath it. He rubbed a bit more, and more orange color formed instantly. Soon, the entire center of the island had vanished, and an orange circle had taken its place. On the circle was a symbol with three wave-like lines – the same symbol on the impervious door back in the temple, where they'd met Linebeck.

"A secret mark," Link said thoughtfully. Oshus nodded.

"That marks the spot of an isle born of volcanic strife: the Isle of Ember. There, a fortune-teller by the name of Astrid lives there. She sees far, very far, into things. Therefore, Link, you should consult her over the location of the Ghost Ship."

"The Isle of Ember, eh? I always suspected there might be something there," the sea captain stated. "So it's as simple as sailing there and finding Astrid? Well, then, we're off to the Isle of Ember, then!" Oshus ignored Linebeck and turned to the fairy by Link's shoulder.

"Ciela, accompany Link. I'm sure you will be aiding to his search. Guide him, advise him. Furthermore, by venturing into the outside world, you just might reclaim your lost memories!"

"Will do, Grandpa! Happy to help!" Ciela cheered. "Sorry that we have to pal around with Linebeck, though," she added. "Still, I'm glad to be able to sail the seas and see the world!"

"What?! Don't tell me that I have to haul around that twinkly bit of fluff, too?!" Linebeck complained. "…Bah. Fine, then. Okay – the Isle of Ember awaits! Ready to set sail, kid?"

Link nodded enthusiastically, "Ready!"

"Then climb aboard! The open sea calls!"

As the boy boarded the steamboat, Ciela hovering above his shoulder, he pondered. He had noticed how easily Linebeck had accepted them – despite the fact that he'd previously stated that he would find the Ghost Ship and its supposed treasure alone. Ironically, the man now had two companions on his ship with him – no one else was on board.

Linebeck seemed to be easily irked by Ciela's presence, who was currently quarrelling with him once more. It was a comical scene, such as one typically seen between siblings. Had he no family?

The boy glanced at Linebeck, who had now started for the apartment, which would take him into the engine room of his beloved ship. For how long had the captain been sailing the sea? Had he been alone? accompanied? In either case, Linebeck was clearly very knowledgeable of the waters he'd sailed. And though he held no true courage, and was lazy, it was likely that he was capable of answering any question thrown at him regarding these ocean waters.

Link smiled brightly, following the captain into the apartment. The image of the three of them together – a bizarre trio – was quite laughable.

* * *

The world was beautiful. The ocean, the clouds, the sky, the call of seagulls, the familiar, exhilarating rush of anticipation: this was what it was about. Link knew; of course he knew. He'd sailed a small boat alone before, and he'd traveled the Great Sea with Tetra and the pirate crew. Regardless, though, the amazement never left Link, no matter how frequent.

"All right, then, kid! I'll just leave all the navigation to you – you'll be up on deck – while I stay down here in the engine room," Linebeck said. The engine room was merely an ordinary, standard engine room, with a myriad of large, mostly empty, wooden crates and barrels ("Escape procedures," he had explained). The wheel of the ship was at the front, among quite a few levers and switches. In a corner was a large, bulky object that Link did not recognize ("Put some coal inside and the ship'll move – simple as that.").

Linebeck handed Link the sea chart, along with a snow-white feather quill. "Here, take this – I call it the Feather Pen. Just trace a line on the map, and the ship should follow that exact path." he said.

Link stared. "Linebeck, I don't understand how this system works. This looks like any other quill, so how would it make the ship move on its own?"

"Because it's _special_, that's why. You see, I stol-" Linebeck abruptly stopped himself. "I mean, I _borrowed_ it from a friend of mine."

"…Right. But can't you simply steer manually?" Link asked, pointing at the ship's steering wheel.

"Well, I would. But I've got _you_ here right now, and Sparkles," Linebeck pointed at Ciela, "has relatively frail wings. And I don't want to risk breaking the wheel. Shame, really. Plus, I can't do it because I'm repairing my ship."

The steamboat was currently in perfect condition.

"Well, that's that!" Linebeck shrugged, "But don't look at me like that, kid. Go on up there, navigator. Try it out! And _don't lose that quill!_"

Pouting silently, Link left the apartment with Ciela, returning to the small deck.

"Hmph," Ciela scoffed. "What an attitude! 'I'm repairing my ship.' He's so self-centered!"

Link shrugged, pulling out the Feather Pen. "Well, it can't be helped," he said. As instructed, he traced it along the sea chart, towards an island to the south: their destination. At once, the ship began to move gracefully in the corresponding direction.

"Let's go!" Link cried.

"To the Isle of Ember!" Ciela added excitedly.

And so they did. The Isle of Ember – which was a faded silhouette from their view – had a grand volcano in its center, towering above the contrastingly-minute boulders along the sea.

As the ship sailed, a plump frog, golden in color, leapt up from the sea, croaking jovially. Seagulls followed closely beside it, as though trying to compete in a race – they called to the passengers. Link, amused, laughed and tried to touch them. Ciela fluttered in the sky, which was full of ocean spray, in a lively manner (though keen to avoid being "bird food"). All worries had vanished, all duties momentarily abandoned.

Unbeknownst to the others, Linebeck had come back up to the deck. He leaned against the sturdy rope handrail of his ship. He observed the scene from a distance, not bothering to shield his eyes from the intense glare of the sun, preferring to flood his vision with that of the world beyond him. He pulled his eyes away, staring into the sky above them – his lips unconsciously curved upwards.

Nostalgia had strange effects on people.

* * *

It was several hours before the ship – which was apparently named the S.S. Linebeck ("After yours truly,") – pulled into the harbor of the Isle of Ember. If not for the fact that there was a volcano towering over the sea and aggressive monsters swarming the area, the isle might have been depicted as peaceful. Not to mention that there were no other humans in sight. 

"Here we are!" Link called, hopping onto the dock.

Linebeck stepped out of the ship, smirking. "A genuine example of my superior helmsmanship! Impressed, kid?"

"Linebeck, you weren't touching the wheel at all," Link pointed out. "We used the Feather Pen; if anything, I'm impressed with the ship itself."

"You didn't even know where the island was!" Ciela added. "Who sketched our course on the sea chart?! Oh, lemme think… Yeah, Link did!"

"What?! You little piece of fluff! You just don't appreciate the finer points of sailing!" Linebeck turned to Link. "But you get my point, right, kid?"

"…Sure," Link said impassively.

"Ha! There's a sensible lad! You see? _He_ gets it!" Linebeck ended his gloating rant. "And now, as captain of the S.S. Linebeck, I shall assign our little adventure monkey a task: Go find Astrid!"

"Linebeck, I'm not a monk-"

Ciela interrupted, "Oh yeah? So what will our brave, handsome cucco be doing while Link and I look for her?"

"Meanwhile, the brave, handsome _captain_ will remain here, attending to the needs of his fine vessel."

"What?! You're staying behind?!" Ciela cried. "…Oh, I get it now! You're scared, aren't you?" She mimicked the clucking sounds of a common cucco (a fat white bird that fled upon the smallest approach).

"Me? S-scared?" Linebeck stammered. "I'm never scared, you fluttering little shrimp!"

"Whatever, you cucco."

"You two go on ahead. I'll be breaking my back working on the ship; working for your sakes!"

Thus, the boy and fairy left Linebeck, in search of Astrid the fortune-teller. There were only three small houses in sight, and an ominous door on the volcano, apparently leading inside it. Small bits of land lingered, as tiny islands – a long jump could suffice to reach one. Link took notice of a nearby hut – there were a couple of jewels hanging above the doorway, apparently signifying that the resident had authority. A stone tablet stood before it, with the text "Fortune-teller ↑" inscribed upon it.

"Well, this is what we're looking for," Ciela said. "Let's go."

Inside was a small room, filled with several exotic ornaments and accessories hanging from the ceiling. Aqua and amethyst-colored cloth draped the walls, giving them an enigmatic appearance. Potions in various colors expelled small puffs of perfume-like smoke, but produced no specific odor. On a table in the center, a crystal ball sat, as though waiting. No one was there.

"Hello?" Link called. "Astrid?" No answer.

"Link, look!" Ciela fluttered over to a corner of the room, pointing out a staircase leading to a floor below. A basement. The two rushed down.

Below was an unfurnished chamber, its stony walls rough and uneven. On the other side was a door, but it had no handle or lock. The room was filled with small, red octopus-like creatures that spat out stones from their mouths (which were somewhat puckered, as though they were attempting to kiss).

Instinctively, Link rushed into the center of the room; however, as he did so, a slab of rock rose behind him, blocking the stairway, his path back up. He was trapped.

"What are these things?!" he cried at Ciela, as he slashed at the monsters with his sword.

"Are you serious? You've never heard of an Octorok?" Ciela asked disbelievingly.

"These aren't Octoroks!" Link said indignantly. "I should know!"

"Who cares, just get rid of them!"

Link only shook his head, but soon the Octoroks had all vanished in clouds of grey smoke. The stone door hiding the stairway opened, but before Link could make another move, Ciela stopped him.

"Link, wait!" She fluttered over to the opposite side of the room, in front of the unmovable door. "I sense a presence behind this door… But it's locked…."

Link stepped forward, placing a palm on the cold stone, searching for some type of hidden switch, but to no success. "Hey!" he called. "Is there anybody in there?"

There was no reply.

"Is there anybody in there?" Link repeated. "Hello? Astrid?"

At his last word, footsteps could be heard from behind the stone. A voice said suspiciously, "Who…who's there?"

"Ah, so there _was_ someone behind!" Ciela said triumphantly.

"Are those monsters gone? Please, get me out of here!" the voice called anxiously.

"No worries, it's safe out here," Link said. The tone, he noticed, was clearly female. "You are the fortune-teller, Astrid?" he asked.

"Yes, that's correct… My name is Astrid… I was sealed in here to hide from the monsters… I did not foresee one thing… I cannot open this door from the inside!"

"Figures," Ciela murmured, though not unkindly.

Astrid continued, "I don't know who you are, but would you please open this door?"

"Of course!" Link replied, "We'll have you out of there in no time."

"Thank you! And good luck, for this will be somewhat tricky! Do you see the map hanging beside the door?" It was then that Link noticed the framed, worn-looking paper hanging from the wall beside said door.

"That map is somehow the key to opening the door… Unfortunately, only my assistant, Kayo, knows the secret of it…"

"Got it!" Ciela said, "So we have to find Kayo to learn the secret! Hold on, Astrid! We'll be back as soon as possible!"

Link studied the map; there were no inscriptions written upon it. It held perfect details of the island – the constructions and curving pathways were precise. He tried to pull it from its frame, but failed.

"Come on, Link," Ciela said, "It'll be easier if we find Kayo first, wherever he is."


	5. Chapter 5: Within the Volcano

Ah, hello again. I must apologize - my slow updates must be irritating. I'm afraid that my high school is being extremely unagreeable, having given multiple projects and essays to complete throughout the past two months (actually, I still have one to do, as of today). Also, I do not typically plan out these chapters individually; I improvise as I go along, which, admittedly, is an incredibly stupid way to write. Lastly, my family makes writing very complicated - my parents in particular are a bit...nosy. Again, I'm sorry.

To readers who have played the actual Phantom Hourglass video game, I hope that you are satisfied with this. To readers who have yet to do so, I hope that you, in the very least, somewhat understand the general plot through my words, and are not too confused.

Additionally, to the few of you who contribute by reviewing and supporting this poor novelization, I thank you.

Please, enjoy this (slightly longer) chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Within the Volcano**

"Hurry up, slackers!" Linebeck called from beside the steamboat as Link and Ciela exited Astrid's hut.

"Quiet, you!" Ciela snapped venomously. She and Link proceeded to venture towards the eastern side of the island – there were no other homes there, but monstrous creatures swarmed the area. Near the edge of the land, a tall stone gate stood, magically bordered by harmful sparks of lightning. Behind it lead the winding pathway up the volcano. Link attempted to poke the door with his sword, but the electrical charges immediately sent him sprawling backwards.

"Well, I guess that means I don't have the authority to pass," he said sheepishly, picking himself up. Ciela, however, was not listening to him. She had approached a risen piece of the island, which was as barren as the rest of the island. There was a skeleton lying on the earth, not much different from those of the Temple of the Ocean King. Then again, perhaps that was to be expected.

"Hey, look, Link… It's a fallen adventurer…"

Link climbed onto the platform, nearing Ciela and the skeleton. As he did so, blue flames rose – not unlike the experience on Mercay Island. Unexpectedly, a translucent form of a male human formed, hovering above the bones eerily.

It spoke in a raspy voice, "Brute force…will get you nowhere…" 

"Aaah!" Ciela shrieked. "I-it's a ghost! Don't just stand there, Link! Get him!"

"A ghost?!" Link cried, drawing his sword and shield, and the supposed ghost began waving its arms wildly.

"Agh! Wait! At least give me some kind of warning before you come at me!" it cried. "I must look really bad! But, I swear! It may be so that I am a ghost, but I'm not a bad ghost…"

Link studied the vague figure before him, sheathing his weapon. It donned foreign violet clothes and bronze-colored pants, hooked by a lavish golden buckle. Its drowsy eyes were half-hidden by a mass of smooth red hair.

"Well, he doesn't necessarily look like an _evil_ ghost…" Link pointed out.

The ghost sighed in obvious relief. "I am Kayo… I used to work for Astrid, the fortune-teller…"

"Oh, just look at what's become of you…" Ciela brooded. "Poor thing…"

Kayo shrugged. "If you believe in fate…it's really not so bad. Actually, I do feel much lighter!" he added good-naturedly. "Of graver concern, though, is what has become of Astrid… It haunts me!"

"We've just been to see Astrid!" Link said. "She's been locked up in a room, and she's asked us to try to open the door!"

"I-indeed? So Miss Astrid is all right? Well then, please open the door for me! I'll tell you the secret… The three torches scattered on this very island is the key to understanding… Keep that in mind, and you may be able to open the door…"

Kayo pointed to his left; nearby was a lone, tiny islet with a wooden torch, a flame crackling softly within it.

"As you can see, one torch is right there. You might want to take note of that, lest you forget…"

Link promptly whipped out the map and the Feather Pen from Linebeck, scrawling upon it quickly. He'd marked a small triangle around the corresponding location on the paper. As with the sea chart and the sign within Oshus' storeroom, the marks were magically embedded. "I guess that we'll have to find all three torches, then?" he asked. Kayo nodded.

"Please take care of…Astrid…"

And he disappeared.

* * *

It was several hours later when Linebeck saw the "treasure monkey" and "Sparkles" again since they'd left him to his musings. By which time Link was covered with dirt and blades of grass. _Monsters_, he assumed. 

"Hey there, kid! How's it going?" he called from beside his steamboat, safe from any hostile creatures. "Find any treasure?" he added hopefully.

Link merely smiled and waved at the man. He brushed off the grime from his green tunic and re-adjusted his identical long hat. _The blasted thing. I don't care what he says; that's _not_ a hat, that's a sock._

"Things are well, Linebeck." Link finally said. "We came back to free Astrid from her basement."

"No thanks to you." Ciela said flatly.

"_Again_," Linebeck spoke loudly, "I was repairing my ship. But I'm nearly done – I should have it ready for departure in a minute or two."

"Great," Link said. "Then you can come with us."

_Crud._

"…Well, you see, kid; repairing a ship is not that easy. First of all, you've got to run some tests on it, to make sure it's still moving properly. Then you take a nice, long break. And then you re-check it, and then there's lunch breaks, and-"

"Just come with us!" Ciela shouted, and fluttered off to the fortune-teller's home, fuming.

Link rolled his eyes and followed, pulling Linebeck along by his long coat sleeve; the latter trudging behind him indignantly. For a moment, a moment, neither spoke.

"You don't need to be afraid of the world other than the sea, Linebeck," Link eventually said.

"Who's afraid?" the man snorted, pulling his arm away, brushing the sleeve with his other hand. "And you never answered my question, kid. Did you or did you not find any treasure so far?"

The boy smiled. "Actually, I did. Here you go!" He dug through his pockets, drawing out two small red rupees – a total of forty rupees – and stuffed them into Linebeck's palm.

The sea captain blinked, uncertain of what to say. He then coughed loudly, placing the currency into his pocket. "…Well, I wouldn't call this treasure so much as money, " he said slowly, "but I will accept your offer, anyway. But only because I'm nice."

Link grinned. "I thought so."

The two entered Astrid's house, where Ciela was waiting for them, albeit impatiently. Ignoring her rants involving punctuality and lack of courage, as well as Linebeck's enthusiastic observations of various valuable objects around the room, Link led them into the lonely basement. The fortune-teller, as expected, was still behind the unmovable door.

"We're back, Astrid," the boy called.

"Have you the answer to opening this door?" The female voice called.

"Yup; don't worry!" Ciela said brightly. She flew over to the map of the island beside the blockade. "C'mon Link! Mark the three torches' locations on the map!"

Link brandished the Feather Pen once more ("Ha! I knew that my quill would come in handy, right, kid?"), along with his own map of the Isle of Ember. Glancing at it, he touched the worn parchment hanging from the stone walls.

"One torch," he said aloud to himself, "is in the far north of this island." He marked the corresponding area.

"Another is in the southernmost hut."

"The last is on the small island beside…" Link hesitated, lowering his voice, "Kayo's body and spirit…"

The door slowly slid open, and a gentle breeze could be felt. And out stepped a tall red-haired, veiled woman with a silky amethyst dress. She held valuable jewels and accessories – her eyelids were highlighted with teal color. It was the fortune-teller, Astrid.

"Thank you for opening the door. I'm finally free to go outside again!" She smiled graciously. "You bested the monsters who guarded me… you are clearly no ordinary travelers. May I ask your names?"

"Ah…" Link hesitated slightly.

"Oh, don't be so modest!" Ciela laughed. "This here is Link, and I'm Ciela! Nice to finally meet you, Astrid! Oh, and that guy behind us is Linebeck." She added with less enthusiasm.

"'That guy,'" Linebeck said disapprovingly from the rear of the room, "is your respectable captain."

"A pleasure." Astrid said. "'Link?' It evokes kindness and strength in the same breath. A lovely name. But tell me. What brought you to this lonely island? I highly doubt you came on a vacation to such a barren place."

"A ship-" Link began.

"_My_ ship," Linebeck corrected.

"Yes, Linebeck's ship-"

"Generously loaned by Captain Linebeck-"

Ciela interrupted. "Link is looking for his friend, Tetra, who was taken by the Ghost Ship. Astrid, we were hoping that you might have some insights…"

"Is that so?" Astrid replied. "Strange… The Ghost Ship came to our island a few days ago. That is why I was hidden away, to escape its ruinous reach… Speaking of which… I haven't heard from Kayo since then…"

"Astrid, about that…" Link paused. "Well, Kayo is…"

The woman's majestic eyes shut lightly. "…I see. I sensed it… Just as I foresaw… But… It was destiny…" She opened them once more. "Well, life has little use for mourning, as Kayo always thought… Had thought…

"Shall I tell you your fortune?

"…All right, then."

"Very well. Please wait for me upstairs while I make preparations."

* * *

Quite a while later, the group of three were waiting for the fortune-teller's appearance. Link was watching the mysterious crystal ball before him, sitting on its purple cushion on the table. Linebeck stretched his arms, yawning. 

"Confound it!" he scoffed. "You'd think that someone who sees the future would at least be on time! Where is she?! Let's just get this over with and go after the Ghost Ship! Not to mention the treasure!"

"Shush!" Ciela said, and Astrid came from within the basement. She stood opposite them, behind the table.

"Greetings. Now, if everyone is here…we can begin."

She closed her eyes and held out her hands, her palms facing the "sides" of the crystal ball. With a smooth, fluid motion, her arms gyrated around the sphere, which had begun to emit a brilliant flash of white light. She spoke with enigma, as if in a trance. Her voice became deep and resonating.

"…Open my eyes…to the future… A sinister darkness… The mighty sea…and the voice of sacred light…"

Link and Linebeck glanced at each other. _Sinister darkness?_ Abruptly, Astrid's eyes flew open, and she held her hands in place, hovering above the shining crystal ball.  
"I see it! I shall speak! Listen with your hearts!"

The light dimmed, and the crystal ball shone no more. Astrid lowered her arms. She spoke calmly, "If you really wish to find the Ghost Ship, Link, you must be ready to clash with the very darkness itself! Knowing that, do you still wish to rescue your friend, Tetra?"

Link stood up straighter. "Yes," he said firmly. "Without a doubt!"

Astrid smiled, nodding in approval. "Very nice. I see the honesty in your eyes. Clear as crystal… But now, you must make haste to the Temple of Fire on the summit of this island. There you must overcome the power of darkness that haunts that place… It is then that you will find what you need to open the path that lies ahead of you… You have the ability within you to alter our doomed course of events, Link. However, the light that seeks your help is growing faint. You must hurry."

"The light that seeks my help?" Link repeated. "'Growing faint?'"

_Tetra…?_

Linebeck was clearly thinking carefully. "Power of darkness, eh… Hey, kid! I, uh…just remembered I have to go polish the, uh…ship's rudder."

Ciela protested, "Linebeck, wait-"

"We'll split jobs! How about I take care of my boat, and you take care of the monsters, eh? Sound good?"

"Not really-"

"Good! Later, kid!" And with that said, Linebeck promptly spun around, retreating from the hut.

Link frowned. "Well, that was cowardly." He turned back to the fortune-teller. "So, how will I reach the Temple of Fire? I've seen a door along the way here, but it's been sealed by this sort of magic lightning."

Astrid nodded once more. "Indeed, that door is the way to reach the temple. I myself have set that seal on the door; it is now lifted. And, also…" She handed Link a map of the Temple of Fire. All details were, hopefully, accurate. "Make use of this. I'm sure it will help."

"Thank you, Astrid!" Ciela said gratefully. "Thanks a lot!"

The woman bowed. "I wish you well for the battles soon to come. Be safe…"

Unbeknownst to the fortune-teller, the crystal ball resting innocently on its violet-colored cushion twinkled softly as the two companions turned to leave.

Admittedly, Link had not expected the journey up the summit and into the Temple of Fire to resemble this. While it was true that the volcano had unexpectedly become alive recently, spraying heated falling rocks everywhere, this was been far too simple. The temple's door, for example; like Astrid's enchantment upon the previous barricade, this door had been sealed, though without the lightning. The exterior of the shrine was made of simple stone – perhaps sandstone – and the doorway had been set between two ridiculously large wax candles, which he had simply blown out in order to lift the spell. The monsters seemed weaker and less plentiful here, as well.

Link was accustomed to such suspicions. Due to his prior adventures, he'd quickly learned that one could not simply run through a dungeon, claim the prize, and prance back out safely. No, surely not. This was the belief of the naïve.

Rather, one would have to step into the dungeon, get barraged by monsters, defeat them, continue through the dungeon, fight again, become injured, claim the prize with much difficulty, and return to the entrance, covered with scars and bruises after having fought their way through. It was not easy.

This was why Link was not at all surprised to see tall, but stationary, flames within the Temple of Fire. Not to mention the fact that he was currently in an active volcano. Nevertheless, it was still extremely torrid heat.

"Agh…" Ciela moaned, "It's so hot…" The little fairy cautiously approached the fiery blaze, her white glow turning bright red. The tip of her wing skimmed across the fire, and she yelped, jerking back. "Ouch! Watch out, Link. These flames are hot!"

Link couldn't help but roll his eyes slightly. Ciela had a tendency of occasionally stating the obvious. Perhaps this was a consequence of her amnesia?

He glanced at his map of the temple. Evidently, he was now in the center of the room. To his right was a large pool of lava several feet below, resting between him and another division of the floor (1 F). However, tall platforms made it possible to cross. To his left was another division, but tall flames stood in his way. Before him, directly in front of him, was an invincible door.

Naturally, he turned to his right. Leaping onto the thankfully sturdy platforms, he came across a locked door, and nearby was a slightly burnt map of the same floor they stood upon. It displayed the room beyond the locked door, and also had a long, winding arrow marked upon it, making a pathway to the other side of that room.

"Hey, what's this?" Ciela wondered aloud. "You might want to take note of that. Might be important." Thus, Link took out the Feather Pen, drawing an identical indication.

As he continued on, he reached a small room holding a silver key – he'd claimed it after a simple duel with the bat-like Keese monsters.

"Why would the makers of a temple hide keys anywhere but near the corresponding door?" Link asked as he fit the twisted metal into the similarly-constructed lock. "Wouldn't that make things problematic if they needed to get inside themselves? Not to mention all these pits and traps."

"Dunno," Ciela said as the key snapped in half and they entered a somewhat empty room. "Grandpa once told me that they wouldn't go back, anyway, because there'd always be this giant obstacle somewhere. He never did tell me what that meant, but – _look out_!"

Link froze as a tile of the floor in front of him immediately dropped and fell into the lava below, which instantly melted the tile. Had he taken another step, he would have met instantaneous doom, as well. He sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Ciela." The fairy released his collar, which she had somehow been tugging on. He took out the map, recalling the indication he'd made. Following the arrow's path, he carefully made his way across the room. Occasionally, another floor tile would drop, but Link, now aware of these dangers, avoided them by consulting the map. At the end was a group of four crystal switches in the formation of a square.

Remembering past experiences, he stood between the switches and performed his signature "spin attack." Simultaneously, the spheres flashed emerald, and he heard a steady rumbling in the center of the first floor. The unmovable door in the center of the room had opened.

"All right!" Ciela cheered. "Come on, Link – we can take on any challenge at this rate! Give it all you've got, you stupid temple – we can handle it with ease!"

* * *

"Perhaps I may be wrong," the fairy said feebly several hours later. Unfortunately for them, spending an hour within a blazing temple filled with fire was very arduous. Ciela was having increasing difficulty in beating her frail wings, and Link was attempting to ward off the endless swarm of Red ChuChus, Keese, and other small but menacing beasts. 

"It'll be worth it," Link panted, "when we find whatever Astrid said was at the end of this place. Hopefully soon."

They had stepped into a large, empty space – a wave of fire spouted deliberately from openings in the floor on the opposite end of the room. Small green blobs sat still on the floor. The boy was dubious.

"What are those things?"

But before Ciela could answer, said green blobs suddenly jumped high and latched onto Link's tunic, soaking it in a green jelly-like substance.

"Urgh!" Link squirmed and twisted violently, and the creatures peeled off – they were immediately stabbed with Oshus' sword. "That was disgusting! Now my clothes are all slimy and gooey…" He shook his long sleeve mournfully. "My favorite tunic, too…"

"Well, I don't think that substance was poison…" Ciela inspected the floor, now splattered with the emerald goo, shining ruby against the flames of the temple. "At least you're not hurt. Hey, what's that?"

Ciela flew over to a white treasure chest that had recently appeared in the corner of the room. "Ooh, look! Come on, Link! Open it!"

Link rushed over and lifted the head of the chest. "A boomerang!" It was a beautiful shade of yellow, like a midday sun, trimmed with silver and with an encrusted red jewel on the boomerang's "elbow." However…

He frowned. It reminded him of the one he'd used in the past. That had been one of his most prized possessions; where had it gone? He was sure that he'd brought it along when he traveled with Tetra and her pirate crew. Come to think of it, his other old items – his grappling hook, his iron boots, his bow and arrows – they were all gone when he awoke on Mercay Island.

"Link!" Ciela's voice brought him back to his senses. "Hey, Link!"

"Sorry, Ciela," Link said sheepishly. "What were you saying?"

"You might want to practice with that boomerang, just to get used to it. Hey, why not hit that switch over there? That one behind you."

He turned to see a platform holding a crystal sphere – it was separated from the floor he stood upon, and he could not jump so far. He held his newly acquired weapon and aimed. He threw it, and the boomerang flew across the room. As it began its return trip, it skimmed the surface of the switch, which changed color. The item flew back into his waiting palm, just as the flames in the room were extinguished.

"Whoa, nice aim." Ciela complimented.

The pair continued their journey in the ever-burning temple – Link's hat nearly caught fire on a particularly hot torch. Thankfully, with the new boomerang, Link could now defeat monsters much faster – first by spinning the weapon in tight circles around one to confuse it, and then stabbing it quickly. It was also quite helpful in snatching up rupees or small keys. Eventually, Link found himself beside a huge marble-like stone – purple with a penetrating crimson eye – that he could not climb over. There was a giant keyhole on the top of it.

"That's so creepy…" Ciela said as they passed by. Link silently agreed, hurling the boomerang at a red Bubble, a floating skull engulfed in flames. He quickly made due of it, and crossed the room, opening a white chest. Inside was a big purple key, with a similar eye as the heavy stone.

"Hm," Ciela wondered aloud, "You think it'll fit in that block?"

"Only one way to find out, right?" Link stuck his arms into the chest, pulling up the object. "Oof!" He hoisted it above his head, nearly falling backwards under its weight. "It's heavy!" The red eye stared unblinkingly at him, as though peering into his soul. It was quite unnerving, really.

"Well, then, don't hold it over your skull!" Ciela huffed. "What if it falls? What if you injure yourself?!"

"It's all right, Ciela." Link took heavy trudges back to the stone. Along the way, another group of Bubbles attempted to attack him, but he merely threw the key at the floating heads. Instant knock-out. "Well, that works," he shrugged, raising the key once more.

Upon reaching the huge purple stone, the blood-red eye of the key began to flash menacingly. Without warning, it floated up into the air, and neared the opening of the stone. It rested within the keyhole – a perfect fit. The key turned slowly; its eye blinked once, and then vanished without a sound. The stone sank into the hot floor, revealing a staircase behind it.

"All right, Link!" Ciela cheered. "It looks like we're getting closer to the finish line in this temple! I'll bet we'll find whatever it is that Astrid told us to find beyond these stairs!"

"And a big, ugly monster waiting for us." Link added glumly, beginning to climb the staircase.


End file.
